The inventive concept relates generally to electronic memory technologies. More particularly, certain embodiments of the inventive concept relate to memory systems having memory ranks and methods of tuning electrical parameters of the memory ranks.
A memory rank is a set of memories that are accessed concurrently. As an example, a memory rank may comprise multiple dynamic random access memory (DRAM) chips connected to the same chip select signal to allow concurrent access to the chips. Memory ranks are commonly used, for instance, in memory modules comprising several memory chips.
In general, the concurrent access of different memory chips in a memory rank requires an ability to control the timing and other aspects of access operations. As memory systems become increasingly intricate and/or complex, there is a general need for new techniques for performing these control operations.